Talk:Jun-A266
Untitled MK V Scout? MK IV Scout?--Lekgolo 04:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It's Mk. IV Just like the rest of the group, the Snipe is wearing Mk. IV armor varients. It looks like the helmet might be an early version of the Scout helmet we see in Halo 3. :No, he isn't - its a modified version of the Mark V. Take a look at the chestplate and helmet closely - the only difference in the latter is in the visor, with black trim. As for what variant it is, I would agree that its a scout version; either that, or Mark V recon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Its defintely Mark V. One solid proof of this: shield emitters. The armor they are wearing contains shield emitters, visible throughout the trailer, and thus HAS to be the Mark V, as the Mark IV was NOT equipped with shielding. Different varations of the Mark V yes, but not the Mark IV. Spartan 501 06:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::No, it's got to be Mk. IV. Look at the cover to Halo: The Cole Protocol. Same armor. Plus, those "shield emitters", they don't light up like they normally, so I have to think they were something else. Hell, the Spartan on the cover of the Cole Protocol looked like his/her armor had shield emitters. The armor looks too much like Mk. IV armor to be anything else. To unsigned person. Wrong.--Lekgolo 04:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Me? I'm not seeing Scout in the body piece OR the arm pieces, and ocnsidering hte scout is the main body piece I use, I think I know it quite well (Not saying I'm right, just my opinion). As for the Helmet? I say cross between scout and Recon. ~Enlightment~ 12:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::To Hunter Zealot/Lekgolo, maybe add a comment why you think its wrong, because your wrong comment with nothing else by it, means diddley squat to me, no offence. :::My opinion on this: It's Mark IV armour, and as for the Scout association, I agree. I can see why some would think the helmet could be Recon due to the thin visor, but the sharp contours on the Halo 3 Recon helmet and other details just aren't there on this sniper's helmet, it looks a lot more like an early Halo 3 Scout helmet, a.k.a; a Mark IV Scout. :::Why I think its Mark IV armour, well its clear by the design that its a variation of what the Lieutenant has. And from the Cole Protocol novel, we know this to be the true image of Mark IV, unlike Halo Wars' dull Mark VI design copy. But I've slagged that game off enough before to go on about it. :::Anyway, as someone mentioned about shielding... if they do have shields, for me, it seems possible, that by 2552, the UNSC may have integrated shielding in to the existing Mark IV armour. As per the integration of the Mark VI technology in the Halo 3 multiplayer Mark V helmet, see its description if you haven't. So in the case that they do have shields, this would make more sense to me, rather than the assumption that it automatically has to be the Mark V armour. :::Finally tieing up nicely with my last point, if these are Class II Spartan-IIs which I believe they are, then I think its ever more likely that they would just get upgrades to armour, with lower spec armour in the first place, than a newer Mark V or VI model suit. Because of the expense of these suits, they were prioritised in distribution, as seen with good ol' Master Chief. I don't fear much controversy about this though, when Reach comes out, all will be revealled I guess. Anyway, Merry Christmas to anyone reading this on the 25th! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:46, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Isn't It possible that it could be Linda? She is 1. A sniper 2. A lone wolf (I forget what book they said that it, but I clearly remember that) 3. Didn't she fight on Reach? --Heretic Havana Its not Linda, she was in the space op at the time, and then evacuated with the Pillar of Autumn. Plus male voice once again. 112 16:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I forgot. I thought she was on the ground..... Too many SPARTAN names......-- Heretic Havana it should be noted the resembelance of the helmet to the cqb armor variant - Robee 16:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you refering to the dome? Because the visor bears greater resemblance to the Scout or Recon. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually... I think I retract any previous comments about his helmet. Now that we know its Mark V armour, it makes sense for the helmet not to look too different from the models we've seen in Halo 3, and going by screenshots and concept art, his helmet looks very Recon to me. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ooo, scratch my last comments, you can confirm from IGN footage that its a Scout variant. I should have stuck with my gut feeling, I was right. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Jun-266 Its a spartan III, from Game Informer: http://www.mlgpro.com/forum/showthread.php?t=291294&page=8 Forget Emile. How are you supposed to pronounce Jun? Einsteinium99 04:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *More than likley pronounced Joo-n CyanDeadEye 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Pronounce it like June. >.>- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Morons, it's pronounced how you see it, Jun, not June or Joo-n. It's a common name in Korea, Japan, and China. But not here.RvBrocks1 18:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't not see a reason for us to called morons for trying to figure out how his name is pronounced. In the new ViDoc, Dr. Halsey pronounces it as June or something similair so that knocks out the Korean version. I'd imagine we have to be calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if it wasn't for Bungie and the new video.--ASEC 04:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It's pronounced "Joon", as said by Carter in one of the last cutscenes: "Jun, you escort Dr. Halsey."--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 03:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Minor Ghillie additions. I can't really tell but doesn't Jun's armor around the neck have some grassy like addition to it similar to a ghillie suit? From the GI issue I wasn't too sure if it was actually part of his armor or just artisitic additions.CyanDeadEye 19:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a concept art. I highly doubt it will be a part of his armor in the game. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 16:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh really? Because I have that chest peice, and It's essentially the neck portion of a cape.Infinity WEAPON 00:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Military Branch Since he is a Warrant Officer doesnt that mean he is part of the Marine Corp? SILENT ONE 17:33, 31 January, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows. //--TehK (tok) 00:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know for certain, but don't all branches of military have WO's? :I dont think so, I think its only for the Army and Marines.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 07:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) so i guess all SPARTANS arent all navy then like i thought they were. SILENT ONE 20:17, 11 February, 2010 (UTC) :Check out this page. It says they're UNSC Army. Actually while you're there, read the weapons pages too. They seem to imply the same thing.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Noble Three Reference? I don't think I've heard it on the Spike TV Trailer. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :GameInformer link under Source section.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not a Sniper... a Marksman Technically snipers do not operate in fire teams like Noble. They tend to operate in solo missions or with teams of other snipers. Marksmen function to provide long range cover for the members of their team. I'm sure the info released about Jun-A266 states he's a sniper and the ghillie suit seems to suggest the camouflage expertise that most snipers must be trained in but if he's functioning with a fire team he's technically a marksman... just thought I'd suggest changing the sniper references AsanoHa 16:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, a marksman? What's the difference between a sniper and a marksman? I think the term you WERE looking for was rifleman. He's a rifleman. Thelibrarian117 01:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) name/meaning? Okay, so I just wanted to confirm for myself if Jun is like asian or not. Cause I looked up his name and Jun is an asian name. So i'm going to assume that he's asian so I wanted to see other people's feedback. And his name means truthful. :So. My name is a Jewish name. I'm not Jewish. My surname is based on the Nordic patronymic method. I'm not Nordic. Don't simply assume the race of someone by their name. I know an Asian girl called "Sophie" and there are probably many black people called "Frank". Just wait until the game comes out.-- 'Forerun ' 10:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, his accent sounded pretty asian in the reveal trailer. Okay, let's all wait for someone to say "Just cause he has an asian accent doesn't mean he's asian! Quit assuming shit!" Honestly, what kind of white guy goes around with an exclusively Japanese name; Jun. ::If you're an international resident and have been going around the world, you would be surprised at the amount of contradictions of what you know right now...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, Bungie designed Jun to be a non-asian dude raised in East Asia. That explains his accent and name. :: ::i got the impression he was hispanic due to the accent.-ghost mactavish :: ::nah, he's a slant eye. look at the new profile picture of him. :::Yes, and Taylor Lautner is also an Asian, because he has the same kind of eyes. You're a pretty smart guy =D . --NuparuMahnika 10:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This act of unsigning is making me wonder whose comments are whose. I just thought of pointing this out right now but considering Jun is pronouced June by Halsey and not being from Earth, don't you guys think Jun has a slight East-European accent? He sounds like he has a French accent to me in the new Bungie Vidoc video. What do you guys think?--ASEC 04:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :My nerd senses are tingling I hear a slight russian/asian accent seriously what race is he? Alertfiend 02:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) My guess... he's Native American.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ever since I first heard him, and since I've been seeing him after that, I imagine he's some sort of East European descent, with ethnicity traces from Russia (and maybe Japan) and Africa. That's just a guess made by a teenager though...-Joseph-G111 03:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You are all missing the point. This takes place in 2552... uh that's 500+ years from now. Why are you so certain that, after all we know they have multiple planets humans reside on, that there are still the same ethnicities. I think you need to stop thinking like this is taking place now. The name is not asian, or anything. It could be made up and coincidentally also be a name in korea... I mean serious I'm sure everything could be a korean, or asian name... like Puh, or Ka, or Du. Seriously. Well Jun is from Tyumen, New Harmony and that's a place in Russia and Kat. is from Monastir, New Harmony which is also a place in Russia so I think their based on Russian or something...JUN 266 17:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC)'JUN 266''' JUN Name/Meaning You guys have good reasons fro supporting your theory but i got the ace. Jun was voiced by Sunil Malhotra, an Indian guy. So Jun has an Indian accent. The greatest marksman in Hindu mythology is Arjuna, son of Indra. Arjuna, whose name means 'bright', 'shining', 'white' or 'silver', was such a peerless archer that he is often referred to as Vishnu – the unbeatable. So its obvious guys, Jun is of Indian descent, and he was named after ArJUNa. Spartankrypton 16:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Article Quote The article's quote is currently from Jun's report, but I propose changing it to "You picked one hell of a day to join up". While I know that the current quote gives more information about Jun himself, but that information is easily represented in the article. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 19:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't have anything to do with his character or personal traits, which is what article quotes are mainly for. It's just a random quote from him and would look out of place there. --Jugus (Talk | ) 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::While I think that some other article quotes are very loosely tied to their article, you're right, the quote is too vague, my bad. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 17:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) profile image where did that image of Jun without is helmet came from ? :See this (which was on the latest Bungie Weekly Update) if you want proof. -- :: thanks, haven't read this week's update and was wondering where did it came from--Fipas 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am completely and utterly disappointed by Jun's appearance. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 20:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Can someone add that Jun is the tallest Spartan III in Noble Team, making it ironic that he's the stealth/sniper specialist. Also, he's just barely one inch taller than Carter He can't be the tallest,Jorge is 7.33 ft. so it's not really possible. He said Spartan III not II, Jorge Is the tallest Spartan II on Noble Tearm, Jun Is probably The tallest Spartan III, also, all of you need to sign your posts! 20:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Why is it ironic that he's the stealth specialist and marksman? Tall people can't be quiet and stealthy? I've been in the military and I knew bigger guys that were lighter on their feet than the shorter ones. Seriously, this is supposed to resemble some sort of reference work, not a place for conjecture and opinion. If you can't cite your sources in some way, then you shouldn't be putting it in here. Graham-187 00:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Like Kat-B320, based on his voice, Jun may be of Russian or Scandinavian descent; this is most likely due to the fact that they share the same home planet. :Given by the latest game info, he looks to be Native American. We're not told of what tribe, however.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Birthdate & Picture Could someone who can edit add his age (28) beside his birthdate like the rest of Noble Team? Oh and for Jorge too (41). Also could someone add his super badass picture from wherever the ones that Carter, Kat, and Jorge have came from, for Emile too, thanks :) P.S. Where did they come from? Alex T Snow 06:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh - I keep removing those! I've seen the age tag be used, but generate nothing. Besides, the idea of calculating how old they would be *somewhere* in 2552 doesn't really work.-- 'Forerun '' 06:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes we can, the game starts after February and certainly won't go until February 2553, so in his only appearance in the universe he's 28. I would agree with you on characters like Johnson where he is seen throughout the timeline, but this is within one year, so it makes more sense, to me at least... Alex T Snow 07:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Jun is 28 cause if you go to his page they say that he was born in 2524 and the war was in 2552 so you take 2552-2524=28. Or so saidJUN 266 17:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC)JUN 266 Corpse On the final level of Reach when you're playing as Noble Six trying to survive, there is a body of a SPARTAN-III wearing Jun's Scout helmet. I think it likely that this is Jun's corpse and should be added to the trivia section.Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be a randomly-generated SPARTAN model by the game engine.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :His Pelican flew in the opposite direction than the one carrying the rest of the team. Why would he be at Aszod when he was supposed to escort Halsey to CASTLE Base? --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps after he escorted Dr Halsey to the CASTLE Base, he went back to join the fight? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 08:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm just telling you guys what I saw; A green SPARTAN-III wearing a Scout helmet lying dead next to some turrets. Which could be more evidence. The turrets were on higher ground and would be perfect for a sniper. Didn't see any weapons, though. And I can't check because I don't have Reach. I saw all this on a playthrough.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that it is a randomly generated Spartan. The one I saw was wearing a CQB helmet with JFO pauldrons. Also, there are numerous Spartan and Trooper corpses around the buildings. Who they are, or what class I don't know. I can provide screenshots if necessary. Spartan 112 11:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess that Bungie was trying to make a dramatic feeling on how many SPARTANS and troopers participated on getting the Pillar of Autumn out of Reach. I like Jun and I hope he will appear in the Ghost of Onyx sequel :D S331 15:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Besides, that Spartan didn't have the ghillie detailing that Jun has. -- CMDR MUSHU 03:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I hpe Jun makes an appearance in the upcoming republished First Strike - Matt98 19:29 October 6 2010 (UTC_ Yeah Guys-There is a sniper rifle on Lone Wolf...hmm...jun's? ODST B312 19:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC)ODST B312ODST B312 19:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Jun... Alright about that dead spartan....It was'' NOT'' Jun (Pronounced June)....It is a randomly generated spartan.....I saw a blue CQB dude once.....Also Jun is a sniper....Remember nightfall?...Jist because he is in a fireteam does not make him a designated marksman.... i agree with him. I saw a EOD female spartan when i first played[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This page is too confusing... I find this page too be too confusing to understand. If official Bungie information says that Jun is still alive, and the the bodies in Lone Wolf are all randomly generated, whhy is it stated that he is dead and alive at the same time? I think this page has to be revived to make it clearer. -Hahap 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Jun is CONFIRMED dead. Read the new edition of Fall of Reach. At the end of it all (after the Pillar of Autumn runs into Halo) there are a few pages of "released" documents of various kinds. Two of them alude to Jun's death. One is from one Elite to another, remarking on how the Zealot from Combat Evolved killed "a demon" who was "protecting a human female." Another document remarks on how Halsey's "S-II escort" was killed. Granted, Jun is a Spartan-III, not two. However it's quite possible that whoever wrote that document didn't KNOW about the Spartan-IIIs, as almost no one did. Thus Jun, knowingly a Spartan, was assumed to be a Spartan-II. Either way, clearly a Spartan died protecting a human female, and clearly Jun was doing just that. So..... Hageshii01 03:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *You sure that wasn't about Sheila, who protected Halsey and was killed by a Zealot? The directors commentary says he is alive, so that is likely not about him.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ah. Completely forgot about her. Sorry; that makes a lot more sense. Forget I said anything. XD Hageshii01 03:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : What is the date on these documents? SpartanSeries2 03:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, what's the date? If it's 2544, it's Sheila. If it's 2552, however, then it's Jun. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 05:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Didn't Halsey say Sheila was one of the Spartans who was really MIA? And that she saw her die? doesn't mean that Jun didn't die either i man both could have died protecting halsey Evidence for Russian/Eastern European Factors With Jun he sounded Russian/Eastern European to me from the first trailer, with him being from the same planet as Kat, who has a overtly eastern european accent, it is pretty strong evidence. Keeping in mind he is from a city called Tyumen, which shares its name with a Russian city. I'd say his asiatic look is due to some sort of Hunnic/Mongol decent as the real life Tyumen is near the Kavakh broder. In addition arrows, like his tatoo, are a symbol of the Huns, as is marksmanship. CiaoGamer 06:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :New Harmony also had a city called Monastir, which is Russian for "monastery". Note that Kat's and Jun's voice actors are Israeli and Indian, respectively; perhaps New Harmony had substantial Eastern European/Near Asian heritage. However, Reach was predominately settled by Hungarians, yet it had an ice shelf named after a Celtic goddess and cities named after cities in America, the Phillipines, and Egypt. Some natives of Reach have Hungarian accents, but most of them sound American. Therefore, we can't determine Jun's and Kat's ancestry simply because they have exotic accents and hail from a planet that seems to be inspired by Russia. It's certainly a likely theory, though. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 13:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) goggles ive noticed that the goggles in the concept art are almost the same as romeos googles in odst it would make sense because there both marskmen Krusher29 17:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC)krusher29 Yea, but strangly if you look at the chin on the concept, it looks like Jun was going to have recon.Oh Good, More Blood!! 18:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hat to say it but the page has been vandalised. Ok i'll fix it Joaovader 04:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) So confused...dead or alive? After reading through the article and all that confusing giberish, i still do not know if Jun is dead or alive. only answer my question if you have a credible source and a citation for said source--Leon35 23:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Where was it confirmed he was alive?Sniperteam82308 02:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) In the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition Bonus Video commentary they say that he is alive. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 02:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Legendary Commentary, according to the game directors. See here, from 6:38 to 7:05. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ''"I'm afraid that you, like a ridiculous amount of others, have been misinformed by a preposterous misinterpretation blown to ludicrous proportions. The Spartan in question is Sheila, '''not Jun'. The information is dated 2544, surely that would be a hint that it can't possibly be Jun? This false information has spread like wildfire across the community, with large amounts of people religiously accepting the information as 100% true, when most of them don't even know where it originated from. So be warned, no matter what anyone from the community says, no matter how sure they are about it, they're wrong; it's Sheila, not Jun." ' ~~ ''Halo-343 I quote this because I am certain that our administrators are trustworthy. According to Halo Reach Legendary Commentary, Jun is still alive, but many people in the community think that the SPARTAN that was kill by an elite name "Thel" is Jun , but this is wrong. This is from a forum topic of Bungie.net, SPARTAN 211 is me, and Naepa34 quoted the Bonus Section from 2010 The Fall of Reach. ''' - - ''Naepa34'': ''Here, let me end this whole thing. Quoted directly from the book. '' - "''While Thel managed to slay a human demon-something we were surprised to find here-he came to understand that its purpose was to protect a key military asset. We are not certain what this asset's significance is, only that it is, in fact, significant-it is a human, a female. So important, that the demon protector swiftly traded its life for the creature's saftey." '' - There isnt a page number, but its in the back of the book, in the "Word from the third fleet of glorious consequence" section. - So, a demon (spartan) was killed protecting an '''important human female. Hmm, I wonder which spartan was protecting an important human female around the final days of reach? SPARTAN B211: 'do the book said this event occur during the fall of reach? and that the third fleet of glorious consequence is the fleet appear in The Package (Halo Legends) - AND our beloved arbiter's fleet is call the FLEET OF PARTICULAR JUSTICE? and they won't refer a supreme commander with good reputation using the name "Thel" 'Naepa34': It mentions the pillar of autumn escaping 2 paragraphs before that, and the entire section is about the siege of reach, so yes, I'm assuming that its talking about the fall of reach. '' - Also, its the supreme commander of the fleet talking about Thel 'Lodamee, not the arbiter, and only a major. SPARTAN B211': what I mean is, they won't call Thel 'Vadam as Thel... and only the fleet of particular justice participate the fall of reach . '' - And that the supreme commander of the fleet appear in the Package talking about how a Spartan was kill by a "Thel" during the fall of reach and not the battle before the story of the Package happen? what a coincidence - - Although we didn't mentioned Jun or Sheila, I point out that this particular section is '''NOT' talking about the fall of Reach, but the Battle of Miridem, right before the story of The Package in Halo Legends, which also prove that''' Jun is still alive''', and that the SPARTAN is '''Sheila. Assassin-Sniper, R211 02:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) '' http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=50562557&viewreplies=true&postRepeater1-p=5 Jun is not STILL alive as Jun hasn't even been born yet. Please use the PROPER tense when writing an article. Oh ps. "Jun is still alive" I actually saw him in Halo: Combat Evolved... which took place a week after Halo: Reach... Thelibrarian117 01:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Comma after please ... sir. [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How did you see him in Halo:Combat Evolved? Bungie hadn't even came up with the S-IIIs yet. Toa manoc I'm hoping he will appear or be mentioned in halo 4 or the sequal to glasslands, it would make sense cause not many spartans are left and it's hard for them not to notice each otherM1c00l 18:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) GUNGNIR? The trivia states that in that one concept piece of Jun he's wearing an older render of the GUNGNIR helmet, but I disagree. You can slightly see a gold visor, and those appear to be goggles. :Ahhhhhh... you sure you didn't mean this info for the discussion about 2 sections up? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care. THis is a good spot i guess. AND those people inside B.net still think that ''Thel Vadam kill Sierra-A266 in 2552, not Thel 'Lodamee kill Shiela in 2544. I am pointing out the truth, and they don't believe me, when they find out they all sucks? -blam!- And I have to say, Halopedian actually make more sense then those in B.net. Assassin-Sniper, R211 03:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : :@Tuckerscreator: I probably should have. But considering talk pages like Supercarrier where the same exact thing is repeated over and over again, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal. But my point is, shouldn't that be removed from the trivia? Oh, and sorry I forgot to sign. :@Assassin-sniper: Did you think he was responding to something else? :-Joseph-G111 02:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :@Assassin-Sniper: I agree, they are goggles, if you look at the chin, it clearly looks like recon. Oh Good, More Blood!! 18:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to note that the player can actually recreate the earlier concept of Jun in-game, all you really need are the GUNGNIR helmet with HU/RS, both default shoulders, GUNGNIR Knees, the tactical UGPS, and SOFTCASE stay, Sage for primary and Brown for secondary. Aggregate0072 (talk) 03:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Combat Knife? states in the trivia section that Jun and Carter are the only SPARTANs to never use their combat knives in a cutscene... but this doesn't make sense, the only one to ever use their combat knife in a cutscene is Emile as far as i remember :For instance, Kat "used" Emile's kukri knife while discussing about a plan. -- : :...that still doesn't account for 6 and Jorge which so far means that only a third of the team ever "used" a knif during a cutscene. I'm gonna go ahead an remove this because it makes no sense and has no basis. Mrbear420 03:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, go ahead. last surviving member of alpha company How do we know that jun is the last spartan in alpha company there could still be active headhunter squads or some other team of spartan-IIIs that we don't even know about, unless anyone has any objections i'm deleting it Evidence Jun died In the novel Halo: The Fall of Reach the difinitve edition on pages 404-405 evidence suggest Jun died saving Dr. Halsey. Here is the actual text from the book. Word from the third fleet of glorious Consequence To the holy city of high charity, vice cleric of zeal Excellency- Since we last spoke, much has changed. The human world we had targeted has been laid to waste. The last cycle of purification is in its final stage-May we all walk the Path! Unfortunately, our return will be delayed due to a local magnetic irregularity, but an early report may help to stay any concern you might have about this protracted engagement. In particular, any concern about one Major Thel ‘Lodamee and the actions which placed our fleet and his entire battalion at grave risk, extending this skirmish needlessly. Thel’s devout hatred for the humans is commendable, but it feeds an unchecked and dangerous level of recklessness. He is a vicious commander and a skilled warrior, but he is incapable of self control-even at the peril of the troops who serve under him. All were concerns which I respectfully addressed at the last assignment tribunal. During our siege, some of the vermin attempted to escape. We destroyed each and every vessel before they could even breach their world’s gravity well, but one managed to find the system’s edge. It was then that Thel left his battlegroup without notice in pursuit of this single ship with a small strike force. You already know what befell our fleet and the cost we have paid. Early estimates are somewhere near three thousand-all on the shoulders of reckless abandon. While Thel managed to slay a human demon-something we were surprised to find here-he came to understand that its purpose was to protect a key military asset. We are not certain what this asset's significance is, only the it is, in fact, significant-it is a human, a female. So important, that the demon protector swiftly traded his life for the creature’s safety. Such dedication is rather surprising. They will follow and we will be ready for them. And then, we will continue as planned, rejoining the Fleets of Furious Retribution Prayer at our assigned rendezvous point. In faith, your humble servant, Supreme commander luro ‘taralumee, resplendent fervor At the end of the game Halo: Reach, Carter sent Jun to protect Halsey before Reach was glassed so it was Jun and the Master Chief that were the only Spartans left so it had to be Jun they were reffering to that they killed protecting Dr. Halsey. Anytyme 18:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Have you even payed attention to the rest of the Halo lore? The Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence was returning from the Battle of Miridem, which took place in the 40s; the Spartan that was mentioned was Shiela-065; and Halsey was never captured by the Covenant after the Fall of Reach. Jun, as far as we know, was never killed. GodzillaMaster 20:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) GodzillaMaster is correct. As far as I'm aware, Jun-A266 had not yet recieved the power of time travel, or the power to take place in a battle of which he wasn't present at. The edivence pointing towards his death has been proven (time after time) to be false,and so we have no actual evidence to prove his death, whereas we DO have evidence bolstering the idea that he lives on. So, which side should the wiki trust: The side with no actual evidence at all, or the side that has viable evidence supporting it from a reliable source? GroverA125 21:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Success So I killed Linda. http://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=oBBLbm1-Cq0 Love, Jun-A266 Soldier, you will be trialed for friendly fire during an excercise. Report to your CO IMMEDIATELY. *mumbles* Always knew those SPARTANS were a bad idea... At least our boy outwitted the Navy's folks. Colonel Ducinsky, ASPECWAR Training 150%size SRS99 Someone seems to have a bit of a problem with this. Anyway, since I can only take pics of my TV with a bad camera, would someone be so kind and provide the evidence I need? Jun's SRS99 is about 150% the size of the rifles that marines or the militia during nightfall carry ( at the end of the mission, just before you enter the cutscene, hand one of the militiamen your rifle and look at both of them). I also was under the impression that his stock was shaped somewhat different, but that is probably just me. Also, who deleted this section the first time i posted it? There are lots&lots of other misinformed sections on here. no need to delete one that just doesn't have proper evidence, right? OBSComplete (talk) 09:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC)